


Through The Looking Glass

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02 e68, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: Jester's minutes of anguish in the Hall of Mirrors.





	Through The Looking Glass

First, it’s Yasha, and Jester feels a clear rush of fear as her own words ring in her ears. She promised to look after Yasha. She said they would protect her. They are family.

And, then, Fjord is pulled in too and her fear turns into panic. She runs after him, of course. She would follow him anywhere. Except, she can’t. The mirror shatters right in front of her eyes and she’s faced with her own broken reflection. She can see horror reflected on her own fragmented eyes.

“Fjord!” She calls, hoping he can hear her across the broken barrier. If he can, he doesn’t answer.

Jester runs to the closest mirror. She mimics her friends, presses her palm to it. Blue skin meets blue but all she feels is the flat cold surface against her touch.

“Do something!” She demands. Her reflection’s inaction mocks her. Jester flips herself off, hoping it will instigate some sort of reaction from the mirror. Nothing. Fuck.

Her heart is loud in her ears as she runs around, slamming her hands against new mirrors, new options, new disappointments. She keeps screaming Fjord’s name. Yasha’s, too, but she knows the two fears are different. She trusts them both to look after themselves, after each other, to find their way back… all three of them did, back with the Shepherds. Now, though, she isn’t with them. And she’s been away from Yasha before, but Fjord? There’s a different taste to her anxiety when it comes to losing him of he sight. Maybe because he keeps freaking doing this, disappearing on her where she can’t follow. Or maybe just because it’s Fjord.

Caduceus goes in. It works for him. Why does it work for him? Why is she locked out here while her friends are in peril?! She tries other things too. She holds the ice crystal with near desperation. She attacks it with anger when her hopes prove futile.

She’s at the edge of her rope when a voice rings through the mirror hall. Not the one she’s hoping for, deep down, but she’s still delighted to hear Cad’s reassuring words. She runs towards him, overjoyed, and slams her head against a cold hard wall.

Fuck.

The pain isn’t much, but it mixes with her anger and her fear, it makes tears of frustration sting in her eyes. She can feel the hot tracks of tears spilling down her cheeks as she rubs the sore spot on her forehead.

“Hey.”

That voice, surprisingly soft and warm, delightfully familiar. She raises her eyes and there he is, head poking out of a mirror like it’s no big deal, smiling down at her. She gasps, perking up with a quick ‘hello’ that doesn’t encompass her relief.

“Take my hand,” he says, reaching towards her.

Jester does. No questions needed, no need to know where they are going, she lets him pull her into the unknown. As long as they are going together, it will be alright.


End file.
